Slick Proposals
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Red has an important question for Yellow. Oneshot. Specialshipping. More fluff than romance. Please read and review! Thank you!


**Hi! Thanks for reading these! It means a LOT! :3 Every review means so much to me, so I'm very appreciative of them. :D**

**Hmmm...I don't think I have any warnings with this one...other than the fact that I'm STILL on Chapter 343, but, hey...I've been busy. XD School starts back tomorrow, so if I write another story, it will probably be on here by the weekend. WAIT. THOUGHT OF A WARNING. Hahaha**

**WARNING:**** I am STILL Microsoft-Word-less. My grammar might get a bit awkward, but it shouldn't be very bad. My spelling is usually pretty alright, but if I screwed up something major, then I apologize.**

**Oh! Oh! Oh! I'm thinking of doing a baby oneshot...other than "The Cave." I mean, with Red and Yellow with their kid(s). Tell me what you think! ;D**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own PokéSpe or the franchise in ANY way!**

**-\[=]/-**

"Come on! We're almost there," Red smiled, holding onto Yellow's hand as they rushed up a hill.

A smile played across her face as she sped up, running in sync beside him. Red chuckled, finally spotting where they were supposed to be. He had a special surprise for her, and he couldn't wait to tell her. He'd been dying to find a perfect spot for this occasion, but he'd been stumped. That is, he was stumped until Blue told him where he should go. He was incredibly thankful to her. Now he and Yellow were at the bottom of the hill. With a wide grin, he halted her.

"Now close your eyes," he instructed.

"Ok," she giggled, shutting her eyes.

"Close 'em tight!" he chuckled.

She giggled in return as he grabbed ahold of her hand once again. Yellow followed his voice, gave full direction to his hands, and thought of where he was leading her. They'd been dating for some time now. She figured they'd been everywhere by now. Where on earth was left? Her thoughts were cut short when Red told her to open her eyes. As her yellow orbs looked forward, she gasped and held a hand over her mouth.

"Oh Red..." she whispered, almost breaking down in tears.

Seven years before that moment, Red took Yellow to a roller skating rink for their first date. They'd heard long ago that it was shut down. Not many people went to the rink, so the owner couldn't pay to keep it open. Nobody bought the building either, not with it's odd location. The fact that its exterior looked shabby and rundown didn't help it find a new owner either.

"I know it's been awhile, but this spot seemed perfect," Red smiled.

"It's fantastic, Red," Yellow stated, "but I don't have skates."

"Who says we need skates?" he rhetorically replied.

He opened the door and held it ajar for his girlfriend. She thanked him as they waltzed in together. Yellow looked around. There was still a claw machine, but it had little-to-no toys in it, and the change box had been busted open. The walls were still colorful, but each shade was faded. The roof was still in surprisingly good shape. The carpet beneath their feet was dotted with stains, covered in dust, and in the worst shape of its life. However, Red made up for it all with the actual rink. It had been waxed, dusted, and mopped, and swept to perfection.

"Did you do this yourself?" Yellow queried quietly.

"I had a little help, but..." Red began with a sheepish smile, "yeah, I did this."

"That's so sweet," she stated calmly as she came in for a hug.

"But that isn't even close to it," he whispered, embracing her.

Yellow looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow. Red snickered, telling her to take off her shoes and let her Pokémon out. She nodded, doing as he said. He kicked off his own shoes and released all of his Pokémon. Pika, upon seeing ChuChu, gleefully dashed to her, dragging her into the rink for a dance, which she accepted. The other Pokémon followed suit, finding a friend to dance with.

"Let's join 'em," Red snickered.

"Oka-aaay!" Yellow yelped as she was lifted off of her feet.

She giggled lightly as Red carried her to the middle of the rink. He smirked. It was going better than he'd planned already! With a large grin, he set her down gingerly, which caused her to slip a bit on the waxed floor. Red kept her balanced, though, saying "I've got ya, I've got ya," silently. He continued to balance her until she could do it herself.

"I think I got it," Yellow beamed. "Yeah! I got it!"

"Good," Red chuckled in return.

He looped an arm around her waist, using his other hand to capture her own. She put her free hand on his shoulder, and they waltzed around the rink in a sliding movement. Every now and again, Yellow would squeak, which deserved a kiss on the forehead. She looked up at Red each time he did this, feigning anger.

"Are you going to do that every time I eep?" she queried.

"Of course," he smirked.

"Just checking!" she grinned. "So, what made you think of coming here again?"

"Well," he began, "I needed somewhere special to ask you something, and since we've been all over Kanto, what would be a better place than where we had our first date?"

"I like your reasoning," she stated. "What did you want to ask me that required such a special place?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

He let go of her hand, unwound his arm from her waist, and reached into his pocket. Yellow gave him an incredulous stare. Was that what she thought it was? No...it couldn't be! Red noticed the look on her face and couldn't help but smile, although it was a nervous smile. He got down on one knee, gaining a gasp from his girlfriend. Yellow held her hands over her mouth, tears brimming her eyes.

"Yellow...will you mar- -Woah!"

Red was slowly sliding away on the slick floor. He attempted to stop himself, but without shoes, it was hopeless. Yellow giggled, grabbing onto his sleeves. She figured this would stop his sliding away, but it only dragged her down with him. He chuckled as she met his height. With no other ideas blooming in her mind, she placed her forehead against his own.

"Go on," Yellow smiled. "I'm listening."

"R-Right," he awkwardly chuckled. "Yellow...will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she proclaimed, trapping him in the largest embrace she could muster.

Red laughed as they toppled onto the floor completely. The Pokémon surrounded them, chirping giddily at the engagement of their owners. Yellow pushed herself from Red's chest, allowing him to fully sit up. He kissed her quickly and placed the ring on her finger.

"Thank goodness," Red said. "I knew it'd be worth slipping on this wooden floor."

**-\[=]/-**

**I think I overuse commas...bleh. I hope you liked it! I have no idea if this was short or not, so I'm sorry if it was XD;**

**Anywho! Thanks for reading! The next time I upload a story SHOULD be over the weekend, and it will probably be about their kid(s). :3**

**Please review! Thank you all! **

**And God bless! :D**


End file.
